1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses cooperatively performs processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, techniques have been suggested to connect a plurality of information processing apparatuses through a network so that processing (or a job) is performed cooperatively.
For instance, one of the known techniques is that a simple information processing apparatus that has only a read function and no FAX function and an information processing apparatus that has a FAX function are connected through a LAN so that a document read by the simple information processing apparatus is transmitted by facsimile, using the information processing apparatus having the FAX function. Thus, a read job performed by a source information processing apparatus and a FAX transmission job performed by a destination information processing apparatus are combined and performed as a cooperative job. In this way, by a plurality of information processing apparatuses cooperatively performing a cooperative job through a network, convenience for users can be enhanced (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-307627). However, since, when performing a cooperative job, an operator is on the source information processing apparatus side, there is a possibility that any other user on the destination information processing apparatus side may accidentally perform an operation such as cancelling the cooperative job or the like.
The present invention is intended to avoid such inconvenience as unintentional manipulations of a job within a system where job processing is performed by cooperation of a plurality of information processing apparatuses.